Parafilias
by Siirocco
Summary: Drabbles / One-shots basados o con menciones de parafilias.
1. Prologo

Le excitaba correr de él, cuando llamaba su nombre lentamente con ese enojo típico encendía algo en él que no podía describir.

Mientras que Shizuo sentía lo mismo. Desde que sentía su olor su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido y su cabeza solo se llenaba de un pensamiento _**"Izaya. Izaya. Izaya."**_

Y entonces se lanzaban a la persecución.

Solo fue un día en que las hormonas de ambos parecieron mas alborotadas por la presencia del otro junto con par de bromas indebidas y un toqueteo coqueto que consiguieron dar un paso mas. Aunque no en la dirección que habían planeado, no hacía un futuro sin tener que ver a quien odiaban cada día. Fue todo lo contrario. Pero eso no significaba que fuera precisamente malo ¿no?.

Y fue por esa noche decidieron sustituir golpes y dolor por besos y placer. Y sin que ninguno de los dos se imaginaran eso fue mas excitante que cualquier pelea. Cuando terminaron se vistieron sin hablar y se marcharon. Solo era una vez y no volvería a pasar. Al menos había sido lo que ambos habían pensado.

**"Fue tu idea, todo esto es tu culpa."** dijo Shizuo sentado en la cama con sus manos sobre la cara sintiéndose totalmente degradado al haberse acostado por quinta vez con su enemigo de toda la vida.

**"Tu aceptaste, tu también tienes la culpa."** recalcó Izaya poniéndose la camiseta para luego dejar el departamento del rubio sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

><p>Bueno como ser el primero no tiene ninguna mención de parafilia, pero bueno... Desde este si siguen las basadas en parafilias aunque no es nada muy random. ¡Celebrando por la segunda temporada!<p> 


	2. Masoquismo

**Masoquismo.**

**"¿Es que te gusta?**" pregunto Shizuo dándole una calada a su cigarro, viendo al pelinegro descansando desnudo en la cama.

**"¿Qué?"** pregunto jugando con su la mano desocupada del guardaespalda, repasando sus marcas.

**"El dolor."** respondió mirándolo y jugando a su vez con la mano de Izaya. **"Digo, una persona normal no soprtaría todo lo que tu sin quejarse. Eres como esos... ya sabes, como esos..."** dijo sin poder recordar el nombre de lo que estaba pensando.

**"¿Masoquistas?"** trato de responder.

**"Sí, esos."**

Izaya sonrió al principio, pero luego termino riendo sin poder contenerse.

No era que realmente le gustara el dolor como tal, no era una persona que dejaría que alguien le golpeara, al contrario si una persona común y corriente se atrevía a hacer eso probablemente no viviría para contarle al mundo de lo que había hecho. No le gustaba el dolor que se provocaba a si mismo accidentalmente a veces -después de todo aun se lastimaba haciendo parkour- y odiaba totalmente que alguien se atreviera a levantar una mano contra él. Todo eso era mas porque contrariaba totalmente su imagen como Dios. Así que siempre intentaría evitarlo a toda costa.

Pero había una persona con la cual no podía evitar se herido y ese era Shizuo Heiwajima. Había sido incontables veces donde había querido gritar del dolor, pero aun así no lo hizo y siguió con una sonrisa. Había tantas veces donde el rubio era demasiado brusco en la cama, pero sin embargo el seguía gimiendo y besándolo como si nada pasara.

Porque no quería que Shizuo cambiara y que se volviera una persona blanda, suave, aburrida. Porque así como era lo soportaba y eso estaba bien.

Porque le gustaba tal y como era.

**"Olvídalo."** dijo dándole un golpe con uno de sus dedos al menor. **"Tú solo eres un loco."**

No le gustaba el dolor. Solo le gustaba Shizuo, quizás demasiado.


	3. Agorafilia

**Agorafilia.**

Shizuo era conocido por ser impaciente, tanto en peleas como en situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Habían pasado ya muchos años y aun no podía controlar su ira, perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

Y era por eso que cuando veía al informante a veces no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

La primera vez ni siquiera se lo había planeado. Simplemente estaba enojado, había pasado media tarde tratando de alcanzar al informante y cuando por fin había logrado acorralarle en un callejón sin salida, lo único que el informante le dijo fue **"Eres una _bestia_"** Y sin darse cuenta había terminado arrancando la polera a Izaya sin siquiera poder controlarse.

**"¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso acá! ¡Si quieres vamos a casa!"** le grito entrando en pánico.

**"Cállate."** fue lo único que dijo Shizuo terminando de romper lo otro que quedaba de su ropa

Entro sin consideración del dolor de Izaya, afortunadamente lo había hecho hace menos de una semana así que no había dolido. Pero aun así la rudeza del momento le molestaba.

**"Eres una _bestia._"** repitió Izaya mientras se aferraba al rubio, presionando sus labios contra su hombro para no emitir ningún gemido que delatara lo que estaban haciendo. **"Y además pervertido.**" dijo entre gemidos. **"¿Que pasa si alguien nos ve, Shizu-chan? ¿Sabes las cosas que dirían?"** pregunto con voz pretenciosa, pero tuvo que callarse porque de inmediato dijo eso el ritmo aumento insoportablemente.

**"No me importan lo que digan de mi y mientras mas mal hablen de ti mejor."** dijo mordiendo el cuello de Izaya.

Afortunadamente nadie los había visto. Pero recordando la situación, Shizuo no sabía que era lo que le excitaba de la situación, si ansiaba de que alguien los viera, si era lo indebido de todo aquello o que los reconocieran como amantes.

Pero realmente había estado ansiando la idea de que la gente reconociera su relación con Izaya.


End file.
